


Silly Jealousy

by BeeIn221B



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIn221B/pseuds/BeeIn221B





	Silly Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatatuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/gifts).



Carlos要被租借去雷诺了。

Max非常不开心，很生气。  
而且听到Carlos的话让更加生气了。

“你去雷诺，你最舍不得的是谁啊？”  
“Emmm，是Marco吧。”

Max气得发疯。

居然不是我？？？

Max这才觉得自己大意了。

从15年刚进小牛开始Marco就对Carlos特别好。Carlos经常和他讨论问题，一讨论就是好几个小时。比赛受挫的时候Carlos还会悄悄埋在Marco肩窝偷偷流眼泪。

你们意大利人果然都不是什么好东西！

新加坡站Max的比赛在5秒内就结束了，他生气地回到了Energy Station看着电视。看到Carlos的位置不断向前的时候他稍微平复了一些心情。

但他很快就不好受了。

Carlos拿了第四名。  
“Vai，Vai，Carlos！Cuatro Carlos！Boomshakalaka！”

Boom你妹妹的沙卡拉卡。  
真是扎耳，Max捂上了自己的耳朵。

 

Max走到小牛P房门口想要祝贺一下自己的宝贝男朋友。

然后就看到了那个讨厌的爆炸头和Carlos紧紧地抱在一起。

Max生气地跑回了Energy Station。

他自己先回了酒店，刷一刷动态又看到Marco和Carlos紧紧靠在一起喝香槟。

再刷一刷，Carlos居然只穿了防火服就泡在水池里，Marco还在用香槟往他脸上喷？？？！！还有Carlos那个不同往常的尖细笑声以前只有在自己床上才会有的！！

Max气疯了，太过分了这个该死的意大利人！！！

过了一个小时Carlos推开了房间的门，看到Max把房间弄得一团糟。

“对不起Max，我没想到你的比赛——”  
“才不是因为我的比赛！！”  
“那你怎么了？”  
“你和那个Marco？？怎么回事？？为什么你去雷诺你最舍不得的是他？？你和他什么关系？？”

“Marco是我的工程师啊，我们在一起工作这么长时间了，他给了我很多帮助。要去雷诺了我再也不能和他一起比赛了，他就像我的大哥哥。”

“那我呢？？为什么不是我？？”

“特么我们都在一起了，每天训练比赛完回来回同一间房子，睡一张床，接下来去雷诺连总部都在英国了还能一起去英国开会，你是不是有毛病？？”

好像说的有道理。

“Emmm，Carlos快洗澡来床上呗！”


End file.
